


Crowley {Supernatural} Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/You, Crowley / Reader, Crowley x you, crowley x reader
Kudos: 23





	Crowley {Supernatural} Imagines

“Is this really necessary?” Crowley asked as Sam and Dean chained him to a chair. You’d been watching Christmas movies while they worked on a case. They’d promised you a break for Christmas but something had popped up. Which was why they’d bustled Crowley into the motel.

“Can you keep an eye on him?” Sam asked you as Dean ensured Crowley couldn’t get out of the devil's trap.  
“I’m on vacation.” You objected halfheartedly.  
“Just make sure he doesn’t escape and keep anything that isn’t us from getting in.” Dean said as he joined Sam in standing next to the sofa. Digging through his pockets Dean found half a pack of cookies and handed them to you.  
“We’ll bring back food.” Sam promised and you sighed.  
“Better be a good burger, especially if I have to babysit the king of hell.” You said, glancing over at Crowley who looked mildly irritated as Sam and Dean left.  
“What will it take for me to get out of here?” Crowley asked with an arrogant touch to his voice. You ignored him, changing the channel to a christmas movie.  
“Want a cookie?” You asked him, holding a cookie out of the back of the sofa. He frowned at you, unimpressed by your offer. “Oh well, more for me.”


End file.
